Low-light camera systems require time to gather light and then perform signal processing. Some applications, such as military applications, have low-latency requirements; there is not enough time for the light sensor in commercial cameras to collect a meaningful number of photons resulting in substantial noise in the captured videos. Systems with specialized low-light sensors require less exposure time but are more expensive than commercial cameras. A software based solution for denoising a commercial camera image stream in a low-light environment would be cheaper, but existing denoising processes, such as those using frame buffering, makes include latency that is unsuitable for applications requiring a fast response time.